Sekolah Hancur-Hancuran
by cureokami11
Summary: Karena tidak sengaja mengirim SMS alay GaJe kepada Boss nya waktu mabuk, Indonesia kena hukuman mengajar di sebuah sekolah International. Dan sebagian nation lain ikut. Tambah lagi Timor Leste, Liechtenstein, & Sealand ikut jadi murid. Serta Medan, ikut jadi murid juga tuh anak gila. DAN murid-muridnya bandel bin nakal bin gila semua. (OCs, Fem!Indonesia)
1. Prologue

**SELAMAT DATANG DI CERITA GAJE BIN KAJOL SAYA!  
**

**Hehe…Jadi Indonesia and the nation-tans mau ngajar nih! Klasik, ya? Nanti saya mau masukin Sealand, Liechtenstein, dan OC!Fem!Timor Leste jadi murid tambahan biar RAME! Dan tentunya, ada OC murid dari saya….DAN DARI PARA READERS SEKALIAN!**

**Oh, Indonesia disini Female ya…BTW, disini mereka ngajar murid SD. Karena saya udah mau tamat SD (Bisa-bisanya nulis ini padahal entar lagi UTS). Dan tiap kelas ada 3 lokal. Dan tiap lokal ada 2 wakil kelas.**

**Note:**

**"Berbicara bahasa Indonesia"**

**"Berbicara dalam ****_Bahasa Asing_****"**

**'****_Berpikir…_****'**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Kalau mau mati bilang aja itu punya kalian.**

**Indonesia: Cepetan dimulai! Ayo! **

**Maaf agak lama ya, Mbak Nesia. Saya agak galau karena my BFF ranking 2 di Tryout, saya ranking 3, dan rival saya rangking 1*nangis**

**Indonesia: *ngancam pake keris* INI BUKAN TEMPAT UNTUK CURHAT, BEGO!**

**Mari dimulai!**

* * *

**Jam 20.00 (8 PM), Saturday.**

Sebuah malam yang tenang di Kota Jakarta, Indonesia. Kalau dihilangin mobil-mobil dan air banjirnya/plak

Di Istana Negara…Sang Presiden sedang duduk tenang…Menikmati malam yang tenang, sambil berbicara dengan personifikasi Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

**BRAK!**

"Ri, itu kursi kelima yang kamu lemparkan minggu ini." Kata sang Boss negara tersebut dengan kesal.

"KARENA SAYA MARAH PAK! Kenapa saya disuruh ngajar di sekolah? Yang gurunya 80% mati di Gunung Sinabung karena bunuh diri!? Mereka bunuh diri karena stress!? Dan sekolah itu di kota MEDAN!?"

"Tenang dulu, Indonesia. Salah sendiri kamu mengirimkan SMS ini kepada saya." Lanjut sang Presiden ke-enam .

SMS itu berbunyi:

4njr1t! L0 h4ru5 uru5 n3g4r4 dgn b4ik! JKT b4nj1r l4gi, K0rup51 numpuk, l0 ng4p41n? n0nt0n YKS! 3n4k 4j4 l0 y4! M4t1 k0! M444444444444444444444444444444444t1111111111111111111111111111111111!

D4r1, Indonesia Nusantara Gaulz Bgt gitu Loh!

"….Saya gak pernah ngirim itu kok pak. Salah nomor mungkin." Jawab Indonesia, yang kadang disapa sebagai Nesia atau Indo.

"Ini dari nomormu. Nomor yang dipakai semua negara selalu ada 123 (Author: Ini boongan!) di awal. Dan ini punya mu, 12317845. (Author: Sekali lagi, boongan!)"

'_Mampus_ _gue_' pikir Nesia.

Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan rapatnya dengan Germany (yang terpaksa bawa Prussia) kemarin?

**FLASHBACK!**

Setelah rapat selesai….

"_Beer itu paling enak dan _awesome_, hampir se-_awesome _gue!_"

"_Gak! Tuak itu yang paling enak! Lu bukan _Awesome_, lu _BAU ASEM!"

Germany hanya memijit-mijit kepalanya. Ingin sekali dia ingin memarahi kedua personifikasi tersebut, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Memarahi Prussia gila? Bisa aja.

Memarahi Indonesia yang memiliki pasukan Garuda, salah satu Pasukan terhebat sedunia? Yang juga memiliki pasukan pocong, tuyul, kuntil anak, dsb? Dengan China, India, Japan, S. Korea, N. Korea dsb. sebagai abang (baca: sekutu) nya? Dan** Russia** sebagai salah satu sahabatnya?

Hanya orang gila (atau stress dan ingin bunuh diri) yang bisa memarahinya.

"Mein Gott! _Kenapa kalian tidak campurkan saja keduanya_?" kata Germany yang sudah sangat kesal.

"…IDE YANG BAGUS!" jawab Indonesia dan Prussia serempak, dalam bahasa Indonesia pula itu. Germany cengo.

30 menit kemudian…

"_WEST! COBA INI! INI ADALAH __**TUBEER**__!_"

"…Tubeer?"

"_Gabungan Tuak dan Beer_!" jawab Indonesia cengar-cengir.

"_Ayo, West! Minum dong_!" teriak Prussia, sambil menjejalkan gelas berisi cairan tersebut kedalam mulut sang adik tercinta.

**Glek…Glek….**

"….E-E-Enak."

Dan dari situlah mereka mulai berpesta ria. Tadi pagi saja, Indonesia tertidur di lantai, di elus dan dipeluk sama kedua saudara tersebut. Iya, dipeluk kayak guling murahan/plak.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"Mau itu karena kamu mabuk, HP mu dicuri, segala macam tetek bengeknya, saya ga peduli. Kamu bakal ngajar bareng personifikasi yang lainnya, biar ga sepi."

Indonesia yang memiliki nama samaran Putri Agustina Kusumawijaya facepalm. Kalau ada para nations, makin hancur lagi!

"-Dan beberapa nation kecil seperti Seatopia-"

"Nama dia Sealand, Pak." Indonesia ingat karena saat England berkunjung seminggu yang lalu, Sealand ngikut.

"-Iya, dia, dan Timor Leste akan diikutkan ke sekolah itu. Biar langsung tahu kalau ada murid yang memiliki gangguan jiwa." Lanjut pria yang berinisialkan SBY tersebut.

"O-Okelah…."

"Nah, semua Nations yang saya ajak setuju aja. Kecuali Sweden dan Finland karena mereka…ada urusan pribadi." Indonesia tersenyum ala Fujioshi. "Nah, ini ada daftar negara-negara dan jadi guru apa mereka."

Indonesia menatap kertas yang diberikan boss-nya:

**Italy Veneziano/ Feliciano Vargas**: Wakil Kelas 6 A, Guru Seni kelas 5 dan 6(dgn Romano), Guru Ekskul Melukis.

**Germany/Ludwig Beilschmidt: **Wakil Kelas 6 B, Guru Olahraga kelas 5 dan 6 (dgn America), Guru Bahasa Jerman.

**Japan/Honda Kiku: **Wakil Kelas 5 A, Guru Komputer kelas 6, Guru Pembimbing Club Manga/Anime, Guru Pembimbing Club Yaoi Fans (dgn Hungary)

**America/Alfred F. Jones: **Wakil Kelas 5 A, Guru Olahraga kelas 5 dan 6 (dgn Germany), Guru Ekskul Basket.

**England aka United Kingdom/Arthur Kirkland: **Wakil Kelas 6 C, Guru Bahasa Inggris kelas 5 dan 6, Guru Pembimbing Magic Club (dgn Norway), Guru Ekskul Sepak Bola, Guru Ekskul English Experts.

**France/Francis Bonnefoy: **Wakil Kelas 6 C, Guru Bahasa Prancis kelas 5 dan 6, Guru IPA kelas 5 dan 6, Guru Pembimbing Club FABULOUS FASHION (dgn Poland)

**Russia/Ivan Braginsky: **Wakil Kelas 5 B, Guru Pramuka kelas 5 dan 6 (dgn Indonesia).

**China/Wang Yao: **Wakil Kelas 5 B, Guru Ekskul Bulutangkis (dgn Denmark), Guru Bahasa Cina, Guru Ekskul Masak (dgn Belgium)

**Italy Romano/Lovino Vargas: **Guru Seni kelas 5 dan 6 (dgn Veneziano), Guru Pembimbing Club Tomato Lovers (dgn Spain)

**Spain/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: **Guru Bahasa Spanyol kelas 5 dan 6, Guru Pembimbing Club Tomato Lovers (dgn Romano), Guru Ekskul Sepak Bola.

**Poland/Feliks Łukasiewicz : **Wakil Kelas 5 C, Guru Pembimbing Club FABULOUS FASHION (dgn France)

**Lithuania/Toris Laurinaitis: **Wakil Kelas 5 C, Guru Pembimbing Club Catur

**Austria/Roderich Edelstein: **Guru Ekskul Musik

**Hungary/Elizabeta Héderváry: **Guru Pembimbing Club Yaoi Fans (dgn Japan)

**Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt: **Wakil Kelas 6 B, Guru Pembimbing Club AWESOME (dgn Canadia), Guru Pembimbing Club Maple Syrup Fans (dgn Canadia).

Indonesia berhenti membaca daftar itu sebentar." Pak, Canadia itu siapa ya?"

"Cloning gagal America."

"Itu CANADA Pak."

"Terserahmu lah, Ri."

Indonesia lanjut membaca:

**Canadia (Maksudnya Canada)/Matthew Williams: **Guru Pembimbing Club Maple Syrup Fans (dgn Prussia), Pembimbing Club AWESOME (dgn Prussia)

**Estonia/Eduard von Bock: **Guru Komputer Kelas 5.

**Belgium/Emma Peeters: **Guru Ekskul Masak (dgn China).

**Netherlands/Abel Peeters: **Guru Pembimbing Club Tulip Lovers (dgn Turkey)

**Turkey/Sadik Adnan: **Guru Pembimbing Club Tulip Lovers (dgn Netherlands)

**Switzerland/Basch Zwingli: **Guru Pembimbing Club HEMAT, Guru IPS.

**Australia/Jett Kirkland: **Guru Ekskul Renang, Guru Pembimbing Club Animal Lovers.

**Denmark/Andersen Densen: **Guru Ekskul Bulutangkis (dgn China).

**Norway/Lukas Bondevik: **Guru Pembimbing Magic Club (dgn England)

**Greece/Herakles Karpusi: **Guru Matematika kelas 5 dan 6.

**India/Arjuna Khan: **Guru Pembimbing Club Drama (dgn S. Korea)

**South Korea/Im Yong-soo: **Guru Pembimbing Club Drama (dgn India)

"Waduh…Rame banget….." keluh Nesia setelah selesai membaca. "Oh iya, aku guru apa, Boss?"

"Wakil Kelas 6 A, Bahasa Indonesia, Sejarah, PKN, Pramuka. Tapi, masih ada sedikit masalah."

"Ha?"

"Yang pertama, Switzerland tidak mau ikut jika Liechtenstein tidak dijaga. Jadi Liechtenstein ikut bersama Timor dan Sealand."

"Itu bukan masalah sih pak. Liech kan gak rusuh." Jawab Nesia sambil duduk dikursi.

"Kedua. Ada Ekskul Mujawwad yang diikuti sebagian murid muslim. Guru ini juga mati, tapi karena terpeleset di gunung Sinabung, dia mau nolongin yang bunuh diri."

'_Terpeleset?' _

"Tadinya Turkey mau dipilih jadi pengganti, tapi mungkin murid-muridnya pada takut karena dia pake topeng segala."

"Oh…Hm..Aceh aja! Suaranya cocok untuk mujawwad. Nanti saya telepon."

"Yang ketiga. Medan pingin ikut sekolah disitu."

"…TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Indonesia dengan dramatisnya, lalu tiba-tiba turun hujan dan salju dengan petir dan music ala sinetron.

"WOI! Kamu dapat ini dari mana?" bentak S.B.Y.

"Begitu menang taruhan lawan Malon-bego, gue beli alat effect dramatis nan alay!"

'_Oh Almarhum Soekarno…Bagaimana engaku tahan kerja dengan idiot ini!?' _pikir SBY.

"Jadi gimana? Medan ngancam perang lawan Jakarta kalau kamu tolak." Lanjutnya.

"Ya udah…." Jawab sang Republik, masih nangis-nangis.

"Nanti jam sembilan malam jeput negara-negara ini di Bandara Kuala Namu ya…" kata SBY senyum-senyum.

"Sip, bos." Indonesia sweat-drop. "Tapi saya boleh minta satu hal?"

"Apa?" "Belanda jadi Cleaning Service aja ya?"

"NKRI…"SBY facepalm.

* * *

**Di Bandara Internasional Kuala Namu…Jam 21.01 (9PM + 1 Minute)**

"Ve~! Bella Indonesia! Ciao~!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh."Oh, Italy! _Tumben datang pertama! Romano mana_?" tanya Indonesia sambil senyum-senyum.

"_Fratello dirumah Spain tadi! Tapi mereka udah naik pesawat kok! Dan aku datang sama Germany, makanya bisa cepat~!"_ jawab Italy dengan ceria. Dari belakang Germany datang membawa sebuah koper.

"Guten Abend, Frau Indonesia_. Maaf kalau kami terlambat_."sapa Germany.

"Guten Abend, Herr Germany_. Kalian cuma terlambat satu menit kok. Ga papa_." Jawab Indonesia.

_" Indonesia! Tolongin Abang Turki dong…_." Ketiganya langsung melihat Turkey yang menggendong Greece yang lagi berngorok-ria.

"Oy! Oom Turkey! Tumben datang barengan ama Greece! Pake digendong lagi! Cie~!"

"Tega nya manggil om…_Udah gue tolongin lu sama Aceh waktu masa Ottoman…._." jawab Turkey marah-marah sambil menyenderkan Greece ke Indonesia. Oh iya, Turkey bisa Bahasa Indonesia dikit-dikit, karena kalau lagi liburan dia jualan kebab di sini. (Lho?)

"Om Ottoman…DOR!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Astaghfirullah! Aceh_, gue udah tua. Nanti sakit jantung gimana_?"

"_Hm…Kalau sakit jantung, meninggal, sebagian tanah Om kami ambil._ Ya kan, Kak Putri?" tanya Aceh, seorang perempuan yang memakai kerudung hitam yang dihiasi dengan Bungong Jeumpa.

"Iya dong, Arifah!" jawab sang Negara dengan memanggil human name si Provinsi. Turkey diam aja, dan secara ajaib udah makan ashure yang disambung lagi dengan makan kebab.

Kemudian Switzerland datang, bawa setumpuk senjata, diikuti dengan Liechtenstein yang imut. "Guten Abend, Indonesia! _Kapan aku mulai sekolah?_' tanya Liechtenstein dengan suara imut tingkat dewa.

"_Nanti, hari Senin ya…_ADUH GA TAHAN COMELNYA!" Akhirnya Indonesia mencubiti pipi Liech.

Lalu datanglah the AWESOME trio…yang ga lengkap tanpa si Leader yang ASEM, Prussia.

"YO~!HERO UDAH DATANG! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"RAJA PARA NORDICS JUGA UDAH SAMPE! MBEKMBEKMBEKMBEK(Lho?)"

"Oi, Denmark! Pake 'datang 'juga dong, biar kompak! Terus ketawa kok macem KAMBING!?"sahut America. Denmark nyengir aja.

SRET!

"Dan siapa bilang kamu Raja para Nordics?" tanya Norway sambil mencekek dasi Denmark. Iceland yang ikut dibawa oleh sang abang diam aja nengoin itu.

"Honhonhon~! Mademoiselle Indonesia, _apakah hadiah Valentine-ku sampai waktu itu_?" tanya France.

"Eh_, Iya sih, Tapi dimakan Jakarta_-"

"Bloody git! _Jangan godain semua wanita didunia_!"potong England.

"_Bilang aja kau cemburu_, Angleterre!"

"You frog!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"Oy_, udah dong! Jangan berantem! Nanti muka cantik_ Nusantara _rusak karena keseringan_ face-palm!" cegah Spain, yang pernah menjajah Indonesia dalam waktu yang **sangat **singkat.

Dibelakang negeri yang dijuluki 'Kingdom of Passion' itu, terdapat Italy Selatan yang sibuk ngemut lollipop rasa tomat (readers: EMANG ADA!?).

"Ve~! Fratello! Spain-nii-chan! France-nii-chan!" sapa Italy.

"Ita-chan~!" teriak France dan Spain serempak. Kalau urusan anak-anak imut, yang berdua ini pasti ikut.

"GOEDENAVOND, INDISCHE~!" panggil Netherlands si kepala tulip.

"DEMI TUHAAAN! Belanda OOC banget!" teriak Nesia dengan histeris.

"_Aduh…Maaf ya, Ri…Kayaknya tadi dia sengaja minum cairan OOC atau apa…._" Jelas Belgium.

"Hehe…Ga papa ….Apa kabar, Belgia?"

"Baik kok, Indonesië. "

Kedua personifikasi tersebut terus berbincang, dalam Bahasa Indonesia dan sesekali bahasa Belanda. Belgium dan Indonesia memang teman dekat, dua-duanya bekas jajahan si kepala tulip.

"Aiyaah! Indonesia, lama tak berjumpa, aru! Hari minggu main badminton yuk!"

"Bang Tiongkok!" sapa Indonesia dengan nama lama sang negara tua itu.

"_BADMINTON BERASAL DARI KOREA-DA-ZE~_!"

**BRAK!**

"A_-Aduh….Kayaknya, Gajah ini ga berasal dari Korea…da…ukh_" Im Yong-soo alias South Korea pingsan ditimpuk Gajah beranak Sapi (Readers: WHAT!?)

"_Hehehe~! Badminton itu dari India_-"

"_EHEM_."

"_Erm…Maksudnya, Dibuat orang Inggris, TETAPI SAAT MEREKA BERADA DI INDIA!_" Teriak Arjuna Khan, alias India, abangnya Indonesia.

"Daijoubu desuka, Korea-san?" tanya Japan. Ia pun segera membantu S. Korea bangkit.

"_Makasih_, Japan-da-ze!"

"Saya cuma mau ngambil ini." Kata Japan mengambil Nint*ndo 3D* dari tangan sang 'saudara'.

"JAPAAAAN! WHY U SO MEAN?!"

"_Nesia! Kami mau ngantar Sealand ya! Maaf kami tidak bisa ikut, kami ada…urusan._" Jelas Finland yang baru datang, tangannya memegang tangan Peter alias Sealand. Disampingnya, ada Sweden, yang selalu terlihat mengerikan.

"_Tolong jaga Peter baik-baik…_" katanya.

"_Okay! Eh, Finland? Boleh nanya_?"

"_Ada apa_?"

"_Kalian mau bulan madu ya? Aku dengar kamu istri Sweden_."

"_Aku ini laki-laki_!"

"_Kami mau pergi dulu. Dah…" _Sweden dan Finland pergi naik pesawat.

"Indonesia! Jerk-England dimana? Gue mau nyuri duitnya buat beli Melon Soda-desu yo!"

"_Itu tuh…Berantem ama_ Francis."

"OK! Thank You!"

"Siapa lagi ya…" gumam Indonesia, sambil melihat jam.

"Maaf kami telat, Putri!" sapa Hungary dengan ceria, dalam bahasa Indonesia, mau latihan katanya. "Oh, Gilbert-_asem ga ada kan_?"

"_Dia udah di rumah. Tepar gara-gara minum Tubeer._"

"Ha?"

"Tuak and Beer."

"_Bagaimana rasa nya_?" tanya Austria yang baru sampai (karena jalannya kelamaan).

"_Rasanya, seperti naik ke langit ke 10.000…._(Readers: Woi! Ga ada tuh!)"

"Indonezja! Like, _udah lama gak jumpa_!" kata Poland.

"Indonezija-_san,_ _apa kabar? Udah lama ga main catur kita ya_?" sapa Lithuania.

"Feliks! Toris!" Indonesia langsung memeluk kedua negara tersebut. "Kalian sibuk berduaan aja! Udah lama ga jumpa tau!"

"Ehehe_…Aku harus menjaga Latvia….Jadi agak sibuk. ._"jawab Lithuania. Poland diam aja sambil ngeliatin Bandara yang besar itu, bandara yang menggantikan bandara Polonia, yang artinya Poland.

"_Jadi ini Indonesia…Kita ga pernah ketemuan ya? Cuma sekali itu waktu anda tanpa sengaja masuk ke toilet laki-laki di Gedung _World Meeting." Kata Estonia.

"_Hehehe…Iya. Eduard, kan?_"

"_Kak _Indonesia!" Indonesia melihat gadis kecil dengan rambut ikal., Timor Leste.

"Timor Lorosa'e!" jawab Indonesia., dengan nama sang gadis dalam bahasa _Tetum_.

"_Hey, Indonesia! Lama amat sih! Gue dah ngantuk, NasGor-bastard!_"

"_Ntar….Udah semua ya? Kayaknya…_"

**"**_A..Aku disini.._"

"WHAT THE HECK!?_ ADA HANTUUUU_!" teriak America gaje.

"I'm Cana- I mean, Matthew…"

"Eh, ini rupanya si Mattie! _Okay, udah lengkap! _LET'S GO!" semuanya pun naik kereta api ke Medan.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**OMAKE!**

Cklik!

Cklik!

Cklik!

Suara Kamera.

"_Makasih, Indonesia! Udah kamu buat mereka tidurnya di satu kamar_!"

"No problem girl~! _Itu udah tugasku sebagai Fujodanshi sejati_!"

Kedua perempuan itu ketawa-ketawa ngeliatin semua nation laki-laki tidur bertumpuk-tumpuk. Kamarnya emang besar, tapi kalau tidur para nation itu lasak...Guling-guling kesana-kemari.

"BTW, Elizabeta, _kamu masih suka sama Austria_?"

"_Biasa aja...Kenapa? Kamu Nge-ship PruAus? Atau SwissAus!?"_

_"SwissAus, tapi lu gue ship sama Prussia.."_

_"Kita imbang. Aku juga ngeship elu sama si Asem itu kok..."_

_"_DEMI TUHAN! _KAMI KAN GA PUNYA SEJARAH BERSAMA, LIZ!_"

Serentak, semua nation langsung bangun. Hungary dan Nesia sembunyi dibalik dinding. Para ntions tidur lagi.

"_Tapi kalian berdua kok bisa menyetujui ide _Tubeer?"

Ibu dorong sapi dalam bahasa Inggris apa? Mom Push Cow. Alias Mampus Kau. Itu yang ingin diteriakkan Indonesia kepada Hungary.

* * *

**BARU PROLOGUE KOK UDAH PANJANG AMAT SIH!?**

**Oh iya, biar rame, saya mau pake OC milik saya DAN OC kalian semua! Jadi, format OC nya seperti ini:**

Nama: (Buat nama panggilan dlm Tanda Kurung ya...)

Kelas: (Note: Harus kelas 5 atau 6, biar bisa ada di cerita ini)

Sifat:

Kelamin:

Dari Negara:

Ikut Ekskul: (Note: Minimal 2)

Pelajaran dan Guru Favorit:

**Oke! Chapter berikutnya settingnya hari minggu, jadi belum masuk sekolah. Saya ngasih kesempatan buat mikirin OC yang bagus/gila, OK? Chapter 3 baru masuk sekolah dan pendaftaran OC ditutup.  
**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 1. Get to Know the Neighborhood!**

**Preview:**

**"AYO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KU SANTET KAU YA!"**

**"Eh? Lari pagi?"**

**"Ini anjing-anjing gue! Namanya Sinabung dan Toba!"**

**"Sarapan pagi makan bubur? Memang enak?" "Ya enak lah! Indonesia gitu loh!"**

**"Dari tadi malam, tetanggaku bising amat...Kalau ga salah ada bule nginep disitu.."**

**"UDAH GUE BILANG, ZAK! JANGAN BUANGG SAMPAH SEMBARANGAN! KENA KEJAR ANJING KITA!"**

**"TOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"**

**"Lihat! Itu sekolah nya!"**

**"GARUDA NUSANTARA INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL!"**

**Ci Vediamo~!See you next week!  
**

**-cureokami11**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: KOK BANYAK AMAT OC NYA!? Oh iya, lupa nge-update gara-gara ujian mid-semester...-_- Habis itu, keasyikan buat fan-anime di website lain...  
**

** Sebelum kita mulai chapter ini, ada yang saya lupa bilang di chapter yang lalu. Tolong kasih deskripsi penampilan untuk OC nya ya…Kalau mau, di bagian sifat aja boleh. Maaf, saya lupa bilang…Hehehe/dikeroyok**

**Udah deh! Saya mau perkenalkan OC province-tan dan city-tan dulu ya…**

**Medan/Ramadhani 'Dhani' Siregar: Tomboy, Suka makan, Sering cakap kotor, sok preman, jago nyanyi.**

**Jakarta/Wisnu Mudzaki Kusumawijaya: Sering stress (karena banjir dan macet), sering ketiduran, suka ngemil, kadang senyum-senyum sendiri.**

**Sumatera Utara/Tari Eliza Siregar: Cerewet, kadang bicara sendiri, sering nonton Indonesia L***ers Club DAN Indonesia L**** Club, kalau masak makanannya sering gosong, peduli dengan keadilan dan berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi nation/state/city-tan lainnya.  
**

**Aceh/Cut Arifah Meutia: baik, sopan, suka bercanda sama teman akrab/saudara, phobia air laut (karena Tsunami 2004).**

**Note:**

**[Berbicara dari telepon]**

**Terimakasih atas sumbangan OC nya ya! Dan saya hanya akan menjawab review kalau ada pertanyaan, saya mau bertanya/pesan, atau koreksi, ya...**

**Pertama, Iya, akan ada PruCan karena itu OTP saya. Tenang saja ya, LalaNur Aprilia. Untuk sweetberry. ak68, Ciao artinya bisa Halo dan Sampai Jumpa. Dan saya lupa, China harusnya guru Bahasa Mandarin. Maaf ya, Luciano Fryo! AqilAwesome, Alexa kelas 5 A, B, atau C? KOLINnoKOLIN, Teo itu kelas berapa? HannySyra9, apa Kaila nama tengah nya Deutslander atau Deutschlander? Saya akan pakai yang kedua untuk sementara karena Kaila dari German. Dan terakhir, Maziela, Awesome Trio itu Prussia America Denmark. Yang anda maksud mungkin Bad Touch Trio: Prussia France Spain.  
**

**Ada yang nyadar Russia sama Australia ga ada? Nanti mereka di chapter ini masuknya! Let's Start!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Get to know the Neighborhood!**

**Jam 06.00 (6 AM), Sunday.**

Indonesia sedang berbincang dengan personifikasi Kota Jakarta melalui telepon.

[Jadi Kak Putri dihukum dan disuruh ngajar? Selama 1 semester?]

[Iya, Jak. Kamu sama DKI sabar-sabar ya...banyak tugas...] jawab Indonesia.

[Hm...Iya, iya.]

"HORAAAAAAS! MET PAGI KAK RI!"

[Mak jang! Ada Medan!? Jakarta mau ngasi makan kucing ya kak, dah!]

KLIK!- jaringan telepon terputus.

"Gak sopan amat tuh anak." gumam Indonesia. '_Tunggu...Sejak kapan Jakarta punya kucing, ya?'_

"Kak Nes! Kita sarapan bubur kan?" tanya Sumut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Yo'i. Arifah mana?" Indonesia balik bertanya.

"Hadir." jawab Aceh yang baru turun dari tangga, diikuti oleh Turkey.

"Om Turki!_ Nation yang lain udah bangun?_"

"_Sebagian udah_. _Tadi yang udah bangun _Germany, China, _dan-_"

"WHAT THE BLOODY -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-!? _Kok ada anjing disini? _BLOODY HELL!"

"-England."

Indonesia facepalm. "Medan. Bangunkan nation-tan yang lain. Lalu suruh mereka ganti baju. Kita mau lari pagi."

"Eh lari pagi? Oke!" Medan lari ke lantai atas.

Lalu, England masuk dengan wajah ketakutan. "Why the hell is there a dog in the bathroom!?"

"Biasakan pakai Bahasa Indonesia. Ada sebagian murid disana yang saking polosnya (atau gilanya) ga tau arti Hell."

"Kenapa ada anjing di kamar mandi!?" teriak England alias Arthur dengan histeris.

"Itu punya Sumut, salahin dia." jawab sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa sambil berjalan ke lantai atas untuk ganti baju dan untuk berteriak, "AYO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KU SANTET KAU YA!" dengan logat khas Batak dicampur aura Russia.

"Tunggu. Anjingnya warna hitam atau coklat?" tanya Sumut.

"Hitam."

"Oh. Berarti alam sudah seimbang."

"Hah?"Aceh dan England pun bingung.

"Itu Sinabung. Dia emang udah dilatih ke kamar mandi kok. Itu kayaknya sakit dia, sering mencret."

Aceh muntah. England cengo.

* * *

**Sementara itu... Di luar...**

Ada tiga orang sedang berjalan kaki didepan rumah Sumut dan Medan. Yang rambut pendek dan pakai kacamata namanya Indira. Yang rambutnya panjang dan mukanya macam orang India namanya Zakia. Dan yang laki-laki gemuk namanya Habib, sepupu Indira.

"Makan bubur! Jreng jreng, jreng jreng jreng!Bubur Ayam! Jreng jreng, jreng jreng-"

"Diam Ndi, nanti tetangga bangun." sahut Zakia sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Biarin. Bukan masalah gue kan kalau tetangga bangun?" jawab Indira.

"Cih...kenapa gue harus nginap sama Si Indi!? Jadi jalan pagi nih...MAMA INI LAH!"

"Diam Habib. Nanti elu dilempar tomat sama tetangga." kata Zakia sambil membuang botol Aqu* nya ke sembarang tempat. Tindakan ini menyebabkan fenomena "Death Glare Indira Sinta Bambangputri" terjadi.

"Ga mungkin ada yang ngelempar tomat pagi-pagi."

SPLAT!SPLAT!SPLAT!

Hujan tomat!

"DIAM KAU BASTARD! GUE MASIH MAU TIDUR TAU! MANA BESOK MAU NGAJAR LAGI! KONO YARO!#*&(&(!(&%&)!" suara beraksen _Italian _pun menggelegar di udara.

"Tuh kan." jawab Zakia enteng. Habib terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Eh, rumah Alya yang ini, kan?" tanya Indira tiba-tiba.

"Hm. Yang ini."

Tok!Tok!

"Iya, sebentar!"

Pintu terbuka dan tampak Alya yang sedang mengantuk.

"Pagi, Al!"

"...Hm...Pagi..."

"Kok ngantuk?"

"Dari tadi malam, tetanggaku bising amat...Kalau ga salah ada bule nginep disitu.." jawab gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

"Udah yok! Gue udah lapar!" keluh Habib dan Indira secara bersamaan.

"Eh, itu ada Antares dan Keiko!"kata Zakia.

"Terus? Gue harus bilang WO-"

"Ga perlu bilang WOW, Alya Alay! Kalau udah Alay baru segar!" Zakia berantem lagi sama Alya.

"Oi! Ranking satu! Anak Gila Sains! Anak Matematika Alay! Abang gendut! Mau kemana?" sapa Antares, yang disapa adalah Indira, Zakia, Alya, dan Habib secara berurutan. Keiko dibelakangnya terlihat kalem seperti biasa.

"Tuh kan, Al. Kamu Alay."

"Diam, bego!"

"Kami mau sarapan-"

"THE GREAT AND AWESOME BUBUR!"

"Sekarang elu yang alay, Ndi!" teriak Zakia dan Alya kompak.

"Terserahmulah. Kalian mau makan bubur juga?"

"Yo'i!"  
"Iya."

"Ayo sekalian. Sebelum Celes datang. Dia kan ngeri." kata Habib.

**Kembali bersama para Nation-tan...**

"Ve! _Aku ga mau bangun...ZZ...z.._"

"Kita mau sarapan, Italy. CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU GAK KU KASIH SARAPAN!"

Seketika Italy, beserta Greece dan Romano, terbangun. Indonesia tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Nah, Udah bangun kan? Ayo mandi, cepat! Atau ganti baju aja pun jadi!" katanya sambil turun ke lantai bawah.

"Tch! _Masa bangun pagi-pagi amat!? Kejam amat,_ Kono Yaro!...Ta-"

"Tapi?" sambung Greece.

"...Ta_...Gak! Gak ada apa-apa, _Cat-Bastard!" jawab Romano sambil marah-marah, wajahnya merah.

"OY! HERO _UDAH KELAPARAN SETENGAH MATI NIH DIBAWAH! BURUAN!_"

"SHUT UP YOU #$ #^% &%&%!*^%^ %*5()&*# ^&!"

"Oh...Jadi ini yang namanya alat censor, ya?" tanya Italy sambil melihat salah satu kucing Greece memencet semacam alat kecil.

* * *

**Lima belas menit kemudian...  
**

"Gue jadi penasaran nih. Kok Ajeng sering marah ya?" kata Alya saat dia berjalan bersama Indira, Zakia, Habib, Antares, dan Keiko. Didepan mereka, ada teman sekolah mereka, Celestia 'Ajeng' Marietta.

"Itu muka default nya si Celes. Gue juga kayak gitu, kan?" kata Indira.

"Kalian mukanya tergantung cuaca aja deh. Biar ga susah susah." sambung Antares.

"Habib kok diam aja?" tanya Keiko dengan ramah.

"Lapar...KOK JAUH KALI SIH!?"

"Orang sabar pantatnya lebar...Eh, salah ya?"

"Bagaimana lu bisa ranking satu kalau lu bodo amat, Ndi!?"

"**APA TADI?**" tanya Indira. Botol minum yang sengaja dibawanya mulai remuk.

"Ah! Kita udah mau sampe!" seru Habib.

"Bubur~! Viva la Bubur Ayam!" lanjut sepupunya.

"MAKAN BUBURRRRRRRRRR!" teriak Indira dan Habib sambil lari-lari, ninggalin yang lain. Tiba-tiba, Habib ga sengaja nyenggol Celestia, lalu menyenggol lagi murid lain dari sekolah nya, Nadia Adalbert, sampai jatuh.

"HABIB RIZKI SIREGAR JELEK!" terdengar dua suara mencapai langit ke Over-9000 (?)

"Yah...Kalau ga dibilang Gendut, Jelek. Apaan sih?" keluh Habib sambil melihat kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Handrian Adalbert, adik kembar Nadia, serta Celes mengejarnya sambil bawa batu.

"KOK PAKE BATU SEGALA SIH? EMANG KALIAN LAGI JUMROH, DAN GUE IBLIS APA!?"  
"IYA, ELU IBLIS! NYENGGOL KAK NADIA GA MINTA MAAF!"

"Hm..Itu ada apa ya?" gumam Alexa Willow Trilman, sambil jalan-jalan didekat 'BUBUR AYAM WAK UNTUNG', kedai bubur ayam langganan Indira.

"Hehehe~Makanya, jangan dekat-dekat sama mereka, babe~Kan udah gila semua tuh. Apalagi RSJ (Rizki Siregar Jelek, panggilan Habib) dan Handrian. Mending sama gue yang ganteng, kan~?" goda Mark Evans. Rupanya, Alexa dah pergi karena jumpa Belinda Eda.

"Yah...Gue dicuekin..." Mark duduk diam di pojok kedai bubur ayam. Di pojok lain, teman-temannya sibuk berbicara.

"HeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHeyHey-"

"Apa, Rayden?" tanya Daniel Cleveland sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia masih sabar menghadapi ke-hyper-an temannya ini.

"Kalian tau ga kalau ada guru baru nanti? Wuih! Penasaran gue!" lanjut Rayden M. Marvel.

"Hm...Aku tidak ingin ada guru yang memarahi kalian seperti tahun lalu~ Kalau ada-"

"Udah, Emily. A-Ayo kita berpikir yang positif...ya?" kata Ao Xiu Cing, yang sering disapa Xiu Cing.

"Hm...Baiklah!" jawab Emily McKenly, yang kembali ceria. "Ah, Mark ngapain disitu?"

"Ga to the Lau. Galau."

"Ey...Jangan menyerah, dong! Tuh, banyak cewek...Itu yang rambutnya dikepang sepinggang coba.." kata Rayden menyemangati Mark.

"Okay!" secepat kilat Mark semangat lagi. Rupanya gadis yang lagi foto sendiri itu adalah Oh Yun Seo, yang biasanya ramah, _biasanya_...

"OH...Yun Seo..."

"GA LUCU WOI!" muncul aura gelap...

"Kabur!"

"Hehehe..." Karinna, atau Karin, tertawa kecil. Lalu ia kembali makan permen di luar kedai bubur tersebut.

"Yay! Alexa, tulipnya cantik~" kata Belinda sambil senyum-senyum hyper sambil melihat bunga tulip didepan kedai bubur tersebut.

"Yup!"

Di luar...

"Ndi, elu tolongin gue! Kalau ga, gue bilang ama mamak lu!" teriak Habib, yang ketakutan setengah mati sama Handrian dan Celes. Indira udah lupa daratan dan langsung mengambil meja yang terdekat di dalam kedai.

"Teo, kita kongsi meja ya! Ga ada meja lain!"

"Hm." jawab Teo Jeferson dengan singkat, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari PS* nya. Ajaibnya, gunting kesayangannya masih ditangannya.

Indira pun segera memesan buburnya, "Wak, seperti biasa! Satu setengah porsi, ga pake telur, ga pake kacang!"

"Ok."

"Oi Ndi. Ada lihat Naida?" tanya Hanami Koyuki.

"Hm...Tadi nampak si Handrian. Dan dimana ada Handrian pasti ada Nadia." jawab Indira sambil ngiler ngeliat buburnya yang awesome tingkat dewa. (menurutnya, ya...)

"Oh." Hanami pun pergi. Tak lama kemudian muncullah dua orang yang perang dingin, Alya dan Zakia. Tentang apa lagi ya?

"Kalian yang cocok! AdiL! Lebih adil kan?"

"Tapi kalian lebih cocok! AdiK! Panggilan untuk anak bungsu, anak bungsu kalian nanti!"

"Dengan kekuatan bubur, aku akan mendamaikan kalian!" sahut Indira tiba-tiba sambil megang buburnya dengan pose Sailor M**n. Duo A-Z pun terdiam.

"Masalahnya apa lagi?" tanya si ranking satu ini.

"Ndi, pastinya Zakia cocok sama Adi, kan? Sama-sama pintar sains-"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama suka Matematika!"

"Kalian berdua sama-sama orang Jawa!"

"Gue Jawa-India, dia Jawa Timur murni!"

"Ya gue kan Batak-Jawa!"

"STOOOP! Mending kalian bertiga jadi love-triangle aja!" teriak Indira. Alya-Zakia melongo. "Atau kalian jangan-jangan suka satu sama lain? Nanti gue bisa untung, dapat buat doujin Shoujo-Ai, dan kalian nama pairingnya AlKia, karena Alya kayaknya lebih seme-"

"Ih! Jijik amat! Ga level gitu loh!" teriak mereka serempak. "Tuh kan?" lanjut si wakil ketua kelas tersebut sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia terus berjalan dan duduk di samping Teo, lalu memakan bubur nya dengan bahagia. Sambil nyanyi-nyanyi "Bahagia nya~Makan bubur!".

"Indira, *()!&#&*#& !(&! Gue kok ga ditolong sih...Awas nanti lo, ga gue kasih main PS gue lagi!" kata Habib yang lagi kesal dan telah kena batu, batu, batu, batubata, bola bowling, dan batu.

"Oi Tasya! Lu ada perban ga?" lanjutnya sambil berusaha bangkit, ketika melihat seorang murid dari Kelas 6C. Kartika Anastasya Putri diam saja, dan pergi melihat (iya, melihat) Wak Untung memasak bubur.

"Huhuhu...Gue lupa dia Anti-social." keluh Habib.

"Ini." kata Keiko sambil memberikan perban kepada Habib. "Wah, Makasih! Dapat dari mana, Ko?" tanya Habib sambil memakai perban.

"Di tong sampah."

Habib ngangap, sampe ada lalat masuk. Tapi dia diam saja sambil memakai perbannya karena takut membuat Keiko menangis.

PLAK!-Mulut Habib tertutup dipukul orang...yaitu...

"Oy! Willi!"

"Apaan?" tanya William Indra Permana, dengan nada cuek.

"Lihat tuh! Ada lalat nari Goyang Caesar!" kata Habib sambil memegang botol bekas, untuk dilempar. Tadinya ia pikir Willi akan melihat, namun...

"Ingat! Sifat gue itu cuek. Gue ga mau OOC." kata Willi sambil berjalan lagi.

"Apaan OOC?" Habib bingung. Tapi dia melihat Geng WGS (World Greatest Soldier) yang gila bin aneh. "Ahaha...Keiko, gue masuk dulu. Mau ikut?" tanyanya sambil sesekali melihat ke geng tersebut.

"Ah, iya. Saya ikut!" jawab sang gadis _japanese _tersebut.

"Hey~Atir, Stevan, Raila. Kalian sudah dengar tentang guru baru itu?" tanya Hana Krizantema kepada anggota WGS lainnya sambil mengayunkan 'payung'nya.

"Hm? Guru baru? Ahahaha! Kecuali ada orang Prussia nya, gue ga mau ngakui mereka itu genial*." kata Athirwwi Tyssen sambil foto-foto diri sendiri.

"Aku maunya yang bisa buat satu sekolah disiplin. Kalau ga, mungkin salah satunya akan berkenalan dengan Revolver-ku tersayang~" kata Fransiskus Stefano, yang lagi mengelap Revolvernya.

"Aku setuju dengan Stevan! Oh, dan yang bisa jaga sekolah bersih! Mau berapa kalipun aku buat seni ledakkan disitu, harus tetap mengkilap~!" seru Raila Deutschlander Scickbuckler, yang terkenal dengan "Seni" nya, sampai-sampai dijuluki Soulmate Deid4ra.

CKLEK! -Suara Kamera. Dan, bukan, itu bukan Elizabeta.

"Hm...Kucingnya cantik, tapi masa itu aja yang gue foto?" gumam Daniele Carlo, yang juga sering disapa Daniel. "Ah, Mai aja deh. Semua anak kelas 5 dan 6 lainnya yang aku kenal sudah ku foto..." lanjutnya.

Namun, ia tidak sadar bahwa dibelakangnya ada si Nyan-sama, kucing liar yang suka menyakiti orang tanpa alasan. Kalian mungkin sudah tahu kenapa 'Nyan' nama yang dipilih, apalagi suara si Nyan-sama ini memekakkan telinga. Sekarang, Nyan-sama sedang bersiap mencakar...

"Daniel, awas!"

BRAAK! KLIMPIANG! DUK! DAK! MEEEEOOOOONG!

"C-Cosa**? O-Oh, rupanya Annisa..."

"Ah..Saya ngejutin ya? Maaf...Itu, tadi ada si Nyan-sama..." jelas Annisa Aulia sambil menyembunyikan kembali cutternya.

"Oh...Grazie Mille***." jawab Daniel, lalu mencari tempat lain untuk menyendiri.

"Ah! Daniel, tunggu! Pistolmu tinggal!" teriak Annisa. "Ah...Besok kan sekolah, Besok aja deh ngasinya." lanjutnya sambil berjalan pulang, sambil makan jeruk.

"Hm...Ada apa tadi ya? Eh, kok bisa ke kedai bubur ayam!? Kan gue mau ke toko buku!" gumam Maizela Koo, yang disapa Mai. Ia pun berpaling dan berjalan kearah yang lain.

Hm...Seperti itulah murid-murid yang akan diajar Indonesia & Friends (Romano: OI! Kan harusnya kami yang jadi karakter utama Hetalia! Author: Veneziano, bukan elu, Rom.) besok.

* * *

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"Sarapan pagi makan bubur? Emang enak?" tanya Prussia, yang baru nyadar mereka mau sarapan apa.

"Ya enak lah! Indonesia gitu loh!" jawab Indonesia, serempak dengan Sumut. Aceh ketawa dan Medan sibuk BBM-an dengan saudarinya, Deli Serdang.

"OH MY F#^%ING GOD! _KITA UDAH MAU SAMPE, _GUYS! AHAHAHAHA!" teriak America. Serempak, para Nation-tan langsung berteriak:

"Udah Mau Sampe!Udah Mau Sampe!Udah Mau Sampe!Udah Mau Sampe!****"

Sumut dan Medan ngikut. Aceh sweatdrop.

GUK!GUK!GUK!GUK!GUK!GUK!

"Eh? Itu bukannya Sinabung dan Toba, kak?" tanya Medan kepada Sumut.

"Eh!? Mereka kan cuma bisa lepas kalau ada yang ngelepasin, atau mereka kena lempar sampah-"

"UDAH GUE BILANG, ZAK! JANGAN BUANG SAMPAH SEMBARANGAN! KENA KEJAR ANJING KITA!"

"KAPAN LU BILANG KAYAK GITU!?"

"TADI, SEBELUM PERGI!"

"KENAPA KITA PAKE CAPSLOCK TERUS BICARA NYA!?"

"SI AUTHOR MAKSA!"

"AUTHOR ITU SIAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Oh, rupanya Indira, Zakia, Alya dan Habib yang tadinya jalan pulang ke rumah, dikejar dua anjing-

"TOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNG!"

-dan mereka ingin merusak caps-lock author, dan menyalahkan author sendiri.

Karena anjingnya ada dua, mereka berpencar. Indira dengan Habib dan Alya dengan Zakia.

"Kak Nes! Kakak duluan dulu! Gue mau ngejar Anjing-Anjingku tersayang! Dua nation ikut sama gue!" kata Sumut sambil asal menyeret dua orang nation, yang ternyata adalah Romano dan China. Medan pun ikut.

"_T-TUNGGU! KENAPA AKU!?_ &!%$#!"

"Aiyaaaa! _Nasibku ini..._"

"Ah! Diam aja! Medan sama Bang Tiongkok, dan Gue sama Romano. BUBAR BARISAN, JALAN!"

Sebelum berpencar, mari semuanya sweat-drop berjamaah dulu...

* * *

**Jam 10.00 (10 AM)  
**

"HABIBUN! TUNGGUIN DONG!" teriak Indira sambil berlari.

"Larinya yang cepat dong! Dan gue udah cape nengok Caps-lock terus!" jawab Habib yang berlari didepan sepupunya itu.

Guk!Guk!Guk!Guk!

"IIH! Makin cepat!" gadis berkacamata tersebut menambah kecepatan larinya.

"EYYYY! GUE KOK DITINGGAL!?" sang sepupu berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Guk! Guk! GukGukGuk!

"Ha? Macam ada yang nyanyi..."gumam Medan yang sedang berjalan di kejauhan bersama China.

"A-Ah...Apakah itu anjingnya-aru? L-Lagunya...Mirip lagu **itu.**" tanya China, tidak begitu kesusahan dengan Bahasa Indonesia.

"**Itu** apa?" tanya Medan heran. Ia mendengarkan nada itu sekali lagi.

Guk!

"Op.."

GukGukGuk!... GukGukGukGUKGUK!

"Op Op Op...Oppa GAJE STYLE!"

"_Untung dipelesetkan...Kalau gak, Author nya nanti dihajar sama P*Y_" ujar China lega sekaligus bingung, kenapa ya city-tan sok preman ini ngerti bahasa anjing?

"Itu lagu favorit si Toba! Ayo Bang Tiongkok, ayo kejar!"

"AIYAAA! GUE GA BISA LARI. SUMPAH. SUER." Hm...Alay siapa ini yang menular ke China ya?

"Udah! Cepetan!" Medan menarik tangan sang 'Abang' dan langsung berlari ke arah suara itu.

"Habibun...Kalau gue mati duluan, elu harus dapat Ho***e keempat di game Naru*o mu itu..."

"Dan kalau gue mati duluan, tolong mainkan Story Mode sampe habis..."

"WHAT!? GAK MUNGKIN LAH! Nanti gagal terus itu kalau gue yang main Story Mode!"

"Please dong Ndi..."

Kedua manusia tak berdaya (lebay!) tersebut merinding dihadapan sang Anjing berwarna coklat.

"TOOOBAAA! SINI DONG! KALAU GA MAU, KAU TAK KAN MAKAN LAGI SEUMUR HIDUP, BODO!" terdengar suara dengan aksen Batak campur Melayu.

"Yah...Caps-lock lagi...Eh, itu siapa, Ndi?" tanya Habib setelah selesai merinding Caesar.

"Itu namanya Ramadhani Siregar, tapi kami manggilnya Dhani. Dia adiknya si orang batak dekat rumah Alya itu loh, Tari Eliza Siregar." jawab Indira.

"Oh, si Anak Bubur rupanya. Itu sepupumu ya? Alya dah cerita." sahut Medan. "Sori ya...Ini anjing kakak gue, Toba. Jangan tanya deh kenapa nama yang dipilih itu." lanjutnya.

"Ah...Ga papa. Oh, itu siapa?" tanya Indira sambil melihat China yang napasnya terengah-engah.

"I-Itu...a-maksudnya, sepupu! Iya, sepupu gue dari Tiongkok! Namanya Yao!"

"Maksudnya dari Cina?"

"Tiongkok aja. Ga mau gue pake Cina." jelas Medan panjang lebar.

"Ni Hao*****? Namaku Wang Yao! Jiǔyǎng!" kata China dengan ramah.

"Jiiiuuuuuu...Apa?"

"Jiǔyǎng, bahasa Mandarin. Artinya 'Senang bertemu denganmu'."

'_Wah...Rupanya dia pandai bahasa Cina- eh, Mandarin ya?' _ujar Indira dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua sekolah di Garuda Nusantara International School, kan?"

"Iya" jawab keduanya serentak.

"Kakakku yang lain, Kak Putri, dan Bang Yao serta beberapa orang...temannya...akan mengajar disana!"

* * *

**Sementara itu...**

"Oh iya, Romano?"

"Apaan?"

"Elu suka ga sama Kak Nesia?"

"C-Cosa!? N-N-NO!_ D-D-D-Darimana asal pertanyaan yang konyol itu!?_"

"Elu pernah diam-diam ngikutin Feli dan Kakak waktu Feli minta coba Cendol kan? Terus marah-marah kan lu karena tinggal satu gelas, jadi mereka satu gelas kan? _Ayo, tak usah bohong kau!_" ujar Sumut, kalimat terakhir dengan Bahasa Batak.

"_I-I-Itu_..." Romano berhenti berjalan sebentar. "Kalau iya, kenapa? Bukan berarti benar ya..."

"Hm...Karena...Kak Nesia sepertinya tertarik dengan cinta akhir-akhir ini. Semakin sering nonton Sinetron/K-Drama/Film Bollywood/Anime, membaca Manga ber-genre Romance, dan bahkan sering cemburu terhadap pasangan yang ia lihat dijalan..." Sumut ikut berhenti, nada bicaranya sedikit berbeda.

"..."

"Mungkin...Karena kurang banyak rakyatnya yang mencintainya, meskipun jumlahnya sedikit demi sedikit berkembang...Yah, Aku pikir mungkin dia ingin cinta dari negara yang lain..."

...

"Ah, gak usah dipikirkan deh...Kita kan mau nyari Sinabung tersayang~" lanjut sang wanita berdarah Batak itu dengan nada ceria.

"OMG! ADA ANJING YANG MENCREEEEEEET!"

"ALYA, GA USAH ALAY DEH, PLIIIS!"

"OMG...Apakah kata itu 'Alay'?"

PREEEET! - Suaranya seperti suara kertas koyak, meskipun itu suara...ehm. Buang gas.

"4L4M4KJ4NG! 4NJ1NGNY4 K3NTUT!" Alya lari secepat Italy. Yang seperti sedang dikejar England. Yang sedang memegang scone. 1000 scone.

"Al! Tungguin!" tetapi suara Zakia yang mirip mahluk halus itu tidak terdengar oleh sahabatnya. Ia pun melihat kebelakang dan mendapati...

Dua orang, yang sedang memegang anjing tersebut.

"Oh! Anda...Kak Tari kan? Tetangganya Alya?" tanya Zakia spontan.

"Iya...Zakia ya? Hm...Kalau menurut cerita si Al, kamu itu orang gila yang terobsesi dengan seorang laki-laki. Rupanya sopan ya..."

Sedikit asap muncul dikepala Zakia, tetapi dia belum cukup marah. "O-Oh...Begitukah? Ini siapa? Bule ya?"

"He-eh. Ini kawannya saudari saya, namanya Lovino Romano Vargas, dari Italia. Dia dan saudari saya - beserta beberapa orang sedeng lainnya - akan menjadi guru di sekolah kalian lho!"

* * *

**Jam 10.10 (10 AM + 10 minutes)  
**

"Hm...HERO memataskan-"

"Memutuskan."

"Iya, itu. Bubur ayam itu enak_..._But it's not as good as HAMBURGER! AHAHAHAHA!" teriak America.

"Tch. Whatever, git. Menurutku, itu enak. Aku baru tahu kalau bubur dan kacang enak dimakan bersama." komentar England.

"Nasi goreng masih lebih enak...Indië******, dimana sekolah itu?" kata Netherlands, yang untungnya sudah tidak berada dalam pengaruh OOC lagi.

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?"

"..."

"Iya, iya. Jalan sepuluh langkah. Belok kiri, lima langkah. Putarkan kepalamu 90 derajat ke kanan."

Sang mantan penjajah dan nation-tan lainnya menyeritkan dahi karena bingung, tetapi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan negara Asia Tenggara tersebut.

"WAH~!"

"WOW!"

"ALIF BA TA TSA JIM-" "Om Turki, maksud nya apa Alif Ba Ta?" "Kan ada yang bilang Wau. Itu kan huruf hijaiyah, dan sebelumnya ada Alif Ba Ta-" PLAK! - lalu ada yang facepalm.

"Hehehe!" Indonesia tertawa bangga.

"GARUDA NUSANTARA INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**OMAKE!  
**

"Ya. Itu besar. Ayo kita pulang." kata Indonesia setelah beberapa menit menatap bangunan tersebut. Bahkan, mereka masih menatap sekolah itu saat China, Romano, Sumut, dan Medan kembali.

Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAK!

Ternyata! Oh! Ternyata! Commonwealth of Australia (Aussie) dan Russian Federation! JATUH DI DEPAN PARA NATION-TANS, BROOO!

"Itu...Menyenangkan, tetapi aku tak mau melakukannya lagi." komentar Aussie.

"Terserah." jawab Russia.

Nation-tan yang lainnya ngangap.

"Oh, kalian pakai cara cepat ya? Loncat dari pesawat." tanya Indonesia.

"Da." jawab Russia sambil mengangguk.

"Yup..." tambah Aussie.

Terdengar "Oh, begitu" "Pikirin yang itu" diantara para nations, dan khusus Hungary, "Padahal aku pikir 'itu'! Kenapaaaaa!?".

"Kenapa kalian terlambat? Russia udah SMS semalam (tengah malam pula itu), tapi alasannya mana?"

"Mari kita gunakan...FLASHBACK!" seru Australia.

"JANGAN! CHAPTER INI UDAH TERLALU PANJANG! SANGAT TIDAK AWESOME!" teriak Prussia.

Russia terlihat sedih..."Tapi aku baru muncul sebentar..." Para Nations merinding Disco/Caesar/Gangnam/Harlem/Apaanlah.

"...KolKolKolKolKolKolKolKolKol..."

* * *

***Genial: Yang saya maksud bukan Genial dalam bahasa Inggris, melainkan dalam bahasa Jerman. Artinya 'fantastis' atau 'awesome'.  
**

****Cosa: Bahasa Italia. Artinya 'apa?'**

*****Grazie Mille: Bahasa Italia. Artinya 'terima kasih banyak'**

******Udah Mau Sampe!: Bahasa Indonesia (ya jelas lah!). Waktu zaman saya TK hingga Kelas 1, ini sering dinyanyikan kalau kami naik angkot, pulang dari studi ekskursi atau berenang. Biasanya satu angkot nyanyi, kecuali supir nya.**

*******Ni Hao?: Bahasa Mandarin. 'Apa Kabar mu?'**

********Indië: Dari _Nederlands Oost Indië_ bahasa Belandanya 'Hindia Belanda'.**

* * *

**OC SAYA:  
**

**Indira Sinta Bambangputri (Indira, Indi, dan kadang Sinta)**

Kelas: 6A

Pemalas, pendiam dan pintar, tetapi lupa daratan kalau ada makanan enak. Suka nge-ship orang betulan dan karakter di anime, mau itu Shounen-Ai, Shoujo-Ai, ataupun Hetero. Kalau marah, suka banting barang dan ngelempar benda. Wakil Ketua Kelas 6A, biasanya cukup disiplin. Suka ngemil, seni, dan menggambar doujinshi (biasanya tentang teman-temannya, dan bergenre Comedy/Romance). Ia pingin menjadi mangaka yang awesome. Bisa jadi bego kalau kelaparan. Sepupunya Habib, dan satu-satunya cucu perempuan dikeluarganya.

Negara: Indonesia (Mau lebih spesifik? Jawa Timur/Batak Toba/Minangkabau)

Ekskul: Yaoi Fans, Melukis, English Experts, Manga/Anime.

Pelajaran/Guru Fav: Seni, PKn, IPS, Bahasa (semua)/Indonesia, Japan, Veneziano dan Romano.

**Zakia Larasati Khan (Zakia, dan kadang Zak-Zak)**

Kelas: 6A

Kadang pendiam, kadang hyper. Cinta banget sama IPA, dan biasanya mendapat nilai 100 (paling rendah 98). Dia hampir tidak pernah marah, dan kalau pun marah, lebih mirip orang nangis. Mudah sakit, dan nilainya lemah dalam pelajaran olahraga dan seni. Masakannya hancur seperti England. Malas makan dan lebih suka minum susu. Ia pingin menjadi dokter anak. Suka dan hafal lagu-lagu Bollywood, dan ia tahu artinya. Tidak bisa melihat mahluk halus, namun bisa 'merasakan' keadaan mereka.

Negara: Blasteran Indonesia-India, tapi lahirnya di Indonesia.

Ekskul: Drama, Magic Club, Musik.

Pelajaran/Guru Fav: IPA, IPS, PKn, Komputer/Indonesia, India, Korea, Lithuania.

**Alya Agustina Sinaga (Alya, "Alay")**

Kelas: 6A

Ceria tetapi pintar. Suka pelajaran Matematika, dan dijuluki "The Math-ster" di kelasnya. Agak cerewet, tapi teman yang baik. Suka olahraga, apalagi Rounders, Bulutangkis dan Lompat Tali. Masakannya enak, tetapi dia sendiri malas masak. Suka K-Pop, tapi ga pernah peduli siapa penyanyinya, hanya peduli dengan lagunya. Ia pingin jadi guru. Keahliannya main catur. Dipaksa oleh kakaknya untuk ikut Klub FABULOUS FASHION. Respect banget sama Spain yang suka tebar senyum dimana-mana, sama seperti Alya.

Negara: Indonesia (Batak-Jawa)

Ekskul: Drama, Catur, Fabulous Fashion.

Pelajaran/Guru Fav: Matematika, Olahraga, Bahasa Spanyol/Spain, China, Denmark.

**Habib Rizki Siregar (Habib, khusus Indira "Habibun","RSJ"=Rizki Siregar Jelek) **

Kelas: 6B

Pemalas, tapi cinta mati sama olahraga. Tertarik dengan hewan, tumbuhan, dan dinosaurus. Peduli dengan alam. Sering gonta ganti peliharaan (ikan, burung, penyu) tapi yang ga pernah mati/kabur/dicuri itu kucingnya. Suka memberi nama aneh pada peliharaannya, seperti "King Johny Alexander Pussy Kitty The First" untuk kucing pertamanya. Hobinya tepar ditengah jalan. Sepupunya Indira. Ia paling suka sepak bola, futsal, dan basket. Ia pingin jadi pengusaha hotel. Ia diam-diam suka Sakura Keiko, anak kelas 5.

Negara: Indonesia (Batak-Jawa)

Ekskul: Sepak Bola, Tomato Lovers, AWESOME Club, Basket.

Pelajaran/Guru Fav: Olahraga, Bahasa Inggris (meskipun ga pande, masih suka), Bahasa Spanyol/Spain, England, Japan, Australia.

Itu dulu deh OC saya...Chapter berikutnya akan ada lebih banyak lagi!

**OC Untuk Sementara:**

**Kelas 6A**

**- Indira Sinta Bambangputri**

**- Zakia Larasati Khan**

**- Alya Agustina Sinaga**

**- Antares Avellia (LalaNur Aprilia)**

**- Celestia 'Ajeng' Marietta (Yuyun)**

**Kelas 6B**

**- Habib Rizki Siregar**

**- Naida Adalbert (poison cake)**

**- Handrian Adalbert ****(poison cake)**

**- Rayden M. Marvel (Luciano Fryo)**

**- Daniel Cleveland ****(Luciano Fryo)**

**- Mark Evans ****(Luciano Fryo)**

**- Ao Xiu Cing ****(Luciano Fryo)**

**- Emily McKenly ****(Luciano Fryo)**

**- Karinna Anoushka (Yuki Hiiro)**

**- Belinda Eda ****(Yuki Hiiro)**

**- Daniele Carlo ****(Yuki Hiiro)**

**- Koyuki Hanami (fitri)**

**Waduh...Kelas 6B banyak amat penghuni nya...**

**Kelas 6C**

**- Oh Yun Seo (Ichal-LasanIsAwesome)**

**- Annisa Aulia (Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan)**

**- Kartika Anastasya Putri (Salsa)**

**- William Indra Permana (Salsa)**

**Kelas 5A**

**- Sakura Keiko (sweetberry. ak68)**

**- Hana Krizantema (HannySyra9)**

**- Athirwwi Thyssen (****HannySyra9)**

**- Fransiskus Stefano (****HannySyra9)**

**- Raila Deutschlander Scickbuckler (****HannySyra9)**

******Kelas Tidak Jelas Untuk Sementara**

******- Alexa Willow Trilman (AqilAwesome), kelas 5(?)**

******- Teo Jeferson (KOLINnoKolin), kelas (?)**

******- Maizela Koo (Maizela), kelas 6(?)**

******Bagaimana Chapter nya? Panjang ya? Langsung Preveiw aja deh!**

******Next Chapter: Chapter 2. United! They are...Crazy?**

******Preview**

**"Hari ini ada guru baru kita hadir! Mereka akan mengajar selama satu semester!"**

**"Kalian yakin mau mengajar disini? CIYUS!?"**

**"Ich Erika Vogel. ****Es ist schön, Sie kennenzulernen.**" "Nama gue Ramadhani Siregar! Panggilnya Dhani ya!" "I am Peter Kirkland! Call me Sea-kun!"

**"Sea-kun...Nama panggilan yang mencurigakan, kan?"**

**"Hm...Pak, Bu, maaf kalau tidak sopan...Tapi, apa Bapak dan Ibu menikah? Atau pacaran?"**

**"We Are Mini Allied Forces!" "We Are the World Greatest Soldiers!" "We are..."  
**

**"Biar kutunjukkan apa arti 'awesome' pada kalian..."  
**

**"Ini terlalu cepat untuk menyerah! Mari tunjukkan semangat Nation-tan!"**

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
